There are long remained challenges in making products from biopolymers. Biopolymers are process-sensitive materials. Biopolymers, natural and bio additives prefer minimized steps and mild parameters. Prior art in making products from biopolymers use extended steps and harsh parameters. Prior art modifies biopolymers through conventional mixing, blending, compounding, and compositing steps. These extended steps, harsh parameters, and modifications can significantly and substantially change intrinsic properties of biopolymers, and natural and bio additives. Intrinsic properties of these materials can be completely changed. And these materials can be converted into chemical materials. Performance/price ratios of products from biopolymers via prior art are significantly and substantially decreased. Directly due to these intrinsic property changes, biopolymers have less than 1% of total polymers global usage after over a century of growth.
Businesses in biopolymers have already made plenty of improving achievements from prior art in new raw materials, new blend/mixture/compound/composite materials, new processes, new performance features of products, and pioneering applications into new markets since 1900s. The manufacturing costs of biopolymers have been substantially reduced since 1990s. However, all of prior achievements have to make products from biopolymers and additives through extended steps and harsh parameters. There are long felt and unsatisfied needs on making products from biopolymers and additives via minimized steps and mild parameters.
Polymers with normal relaxation times have their intrinsic process challenges on incorporating these polymers with natural and bio additives during product forming steps. Extended steps and harsh parameters have to be used to keep molecular chains, functional groups, and pendant groups of these polymers activated and oriented. Unfortunately, these extended steps and harsh parameters result in significantly and substantially intrinsic property changes on natural and bio additives. These intrinsic property changes make it impossible to incorporate activated and oriented molecular chains, functional groups, and pendant groups of polymers having normal relaxation times with natural and bio additives.